


One Man’s Fear (Is Another Man’s Strength)

by misto713



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen or Pre-Slash, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-24
Updated: 2015-05-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 23:49:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3997846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misto713/pseuds/misto713
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even the fiercest warrior needs someone to protect them once in a while. Lavellan is determined to help his friend Iron Bull, in any way he can.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Man’s Fear (Is Another Man’s Strength)

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 'Protectiveness' prompt at Dragon Age Kink Meme: http://dragonage-kink.livejournal.com/14317.html?thread=54196461#t54196461

" **The Qunari would make a lovely host for one of my minions. Or maybe I will ride his body myself.** " Nightmare's invasive voice sounded everywhere around them,  _inside them_  and none of them could avoid hearing its words, much as they wanted to.

Bull tried to growl, but his voice was barely stronger than a whisper, "I'd like to see you try _._ " As much as he must have wanted to make his voice menacing, he didn't seem to be able to manage it.

Mahanon threw a worried look over his shoulder. Seeing Bull, their mighty, fearless warrior brought low by that  _creature_  was making him angry. He glared at the shifting nightmarish 'clouds' that covered the sky of the Fade. If only there was something he could do. Something he could say, some way he could explain to his friend… But Bull was a warrior. There was no way he could use the knowledge about magic and demons as another mage would.

_Or couldn't he?_

Mahanon blinked. 'That could work' he thought and his lips pulled into a small grin.

He stopped in the middle of the greenish landscape and turned to face his friend. The rest of their party paused in surprise and listened as he explained, "Actually, out of all of us here, you're probably the one least likely to be possessed, Bull."

Bull threw him a disbelieving look, but the elf only grinned in response.

"No, really. Every possession is a pact. A deal. No demon can ever possess you, unless you invite them to, or at least allow the possession to happen. Even should they torture you, none of the demons can enter your body unless you accept their offer."

Slowly, very slowly, Bull's massive shoulder relaxed. He was by no means fine with their situation, but the fear didn't seem to be controlling him anymore. Still, he seemed to need further proof. "You sure about that, Boss? You sure they can't just force their way in?"

Mahanon's smirk grew, "Pretty sure, yeah. They can break you with torture and make you agree, but then, that isn't so different from what people can do. If they want to possess you, you have to accept their offer. And, seriously - what can this demon offer  _you_? 'Let me possess you, so you won't have to be afraid of some demon possessing you'? Yeah, that's not going to work."

Bull chuckled, but still didn't seem completely convinced.

Solas leaned on his staff and added matter-of-factly, "That is something I've noticed during my travels through the Fade as well. The Inquisitor is correct, Iron Bull. No demon can take control over you unless you allow them to."

"And I can add my experience as well," Hawke joined in. "There was a group of blood-mages in Kirkwall that forced demons into templars. Or better said, they captured and tortured templars until they broke and accepted a demon's offer. I've saved one of them - Kieran. He was tortured, but didn't break, didn't accept. He made it out of that shithole without an extra passenger attached." Hawke stared at the ground, lost in old memories. Then he shook himself and continued in a strong, convincing voice, "The maleficars tried everything they could, but even Xebenkeck's ancient knowledge didn't offer a way to possess unwilling hosts. Every captured templar had to  _agree_."

Mahanon nodded in thanks, then turned back to Bull. "So, as you can see, this demon really has nothing on you. As far as you are concerned, the only advantage it has is that it's… big."

Bull blinked, then straightened. A tiny smile spread on his lips. "Thanks, Boss."

The Inquisitor smiled back, but continued. "You're afraid, and that's fine. As long as you keep being afraid of becoming possessed, you never will be." He fixed Bull with an intense stare and commanded, "Keep your fear, Bull, and  _use it_."

His friend actually chuckled at that and threw his axe over one shoulder. "Yeah. Make use of my Ben-Hassrath training, right? I can do that."

The creepy, oily voice of the demon interrupted them before they could get too comfortable, " **Grand speeches, mortals, but they won't help you. You'll** _ **never**_ **get out of my domain. Possessed or not, you will be mine forever, and your bones will rot…** "

"Keep talking all you want, demon, I won't fall for your tricks." Mahanon sneered up at the twisting sky. "You're just afraid how your 'friend' will react once we get out." His eyes widened when he realized the truth of his own words. "You're _afraid_. Afraid we will defeat you and leave, afraid we will stay and take the stolen memories back, afraid of your ally, afraid of  _yourself_!" Mahanon's mark pulsated, as if in agreement.

Savage grin twisted the elf's beautiful face as he added in a voice full of mocking compassion, "But don't you worry. When the  _fear_  becomes too much, you can always just  _make it go away_ …" He chuckled in dark amusement.

The sky twisted violently, as if it tried to jerk back and couldn't.

Shivers ran down the spines of all the people present as they looked at the Inquisitor's back. In that one brief moment, their friend managed to be scarier than the ancient being that controlled this realm.

They couldn't wait to get out of this place.

— — — — —

**Later, back at Skyhold**

Mahanon finished his rounds, talking to all the companions who travelled the Fade with him. Now there was only Iron Bull left and, frankly, he was a bit worried how his attempts to talk will be received. This, the Fade and demons, wasn't something the mercenary captain signed on to handle, after all.

The way Bull stayed quiet most of their journey back to Skyhold was worrying as well.

He bit his lip and his ears drooped. Whatever his reaction will be, Mahanon only hoped Bull didn't plan to leave the Inquisition over this. Out of all his companions, he would miss Bull and his ever present support the most. It would be a very bleak world without the Iron Bull at his side.

He walked down the stairs from the main hall and aimed for the Herald's Rest. That's where he'll probably find his friend. He barely walked a step in direction of the inn when he noticed Bull sitting near the training dummies. And… was that a _stick_?

"Hey, Boss, over here!" Bull lifted one hand to wave Mahanon over.

"Hello, Bull," Mahanon greeted cautiously as he came to stand beside his friend.

Bull looked up from where he sat on the hard ground and one corner of his mouth lifted in a smile. "Come, sit beside me," he patted the spot next to him.

Mahanon smiled back and sat down happily. He was glad to see Bull wasn't so… quiet anymore. He also didn't seem to be particularly angry with him. That was good.

The moment he sat down, Bull turned his head towards him, "So, that Fade demon was big." He grinned down at his Boss and put one hand on the giant stick resting on his shoulder.

"Yeah, sorry about…" Mahanon started but Bull interrupted him in a kind voice.

"Hey, Kadan, don't do that." He threw one arm over Mahanon's slender shoulders and pulled him a bit closer, "Don't ever apologize for taking me out to fight. Especially if you need me at your side."

Mahanon peeked up at him, still uncertain, "But it was a demon, and…"

"And a pretty scary one, yeah." Bull finished for him. "But, you know, this might have actually helped me."

"What? How?"

"You see this stick?" He pointed his chin towards the piece of wood that lay over his other shoulder. At Mahanon's nod, Bull continued with a sardonic smile, "It's part of an old Qunari fear exercise. I planned to find Cassandra to ask for her help, to beat the fear out of me."

Mahanon lifted an eyebrow, "Beat the fear out… with a stick?"

Bull chuckled, "Yeah. So that with each hit, I know I can take it and more. So I can know my limits and know that the enemy can't beat them, can't do any worse than what I already willingly accept as part of my training; training with someone I trust to stop when I say so. Cassandra looked like a good person to help me with this, to help me get over my fear. But you know what I realized?" He turned his massive head to look down at the smaller man at his side, "I don't need the stick anymore."

Mahanon's eyes widened and he stared up at Bull, who smiled down at him.

"Exactly. You gave me something better, Boss. You made me see the worth and use of my own fear. Now I know that I don't need to destroy fear to be a good warrior. I don't need to give something up, to deny a part of me to become stronger. I can be myself, keep being afraid and use it to destroy my enemies." He squeezed the shoulder under his hand and added in the gentlest tone Mahanon ever heard him use, "Thank you for this, Kadan."

For some reason, Mahanon felt a blush spread over his cheeks and averted his eyes. It was good to know his friend appreciated his attempts to help. Here he thought he'd be angry over being pulled into the Fade and made to face demons. Bull's foreign logic always somehow managed to surprise him.

He coughed and tried to change the topic. "Hey, Bull. What does 'Kadan' mean?"

Bull laughed and pulled the smaller man closed to his wide chest. "It means friend!" He exclaimed and put his head on top of the elf who now just about lay on his chest.

Mahanon heard him inhale deeply with his nose buried in his hair and felt his friend's strong heartbeat under his cheek.

'This… really wasn't so bad', he thought and smiled.

— The End —

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Dear OP, I’ve been thinking about this prompt for a while now, and… it got away from me a bit. It's kind of different than what you wanted, sorry. Hope you like it anyway :)
> 
> About romance/sex/love/etc.: There might be something between them in the future, but Mahanon doesn’t really think like that about Bull or *any of his companions*. Should there be anything, Bull would have to initiate. And he just might. One day…
> 
> Btw, you guys ever notice how Bull is not the most reliable translator? I still remember that one guy, Maraas, who worked at the Hanged Man in DA2 Act 3 and said that his name means “Nothing. I have no purpose, except for what I choose.” And then Bull tries to tell me that ’Maraas-Lok’ means ’drink’. Sure, Bull, suuuuuure. :D


End file.
